Impresiones
by Nod D. Beilschmidt
Summary: Nuestro cirujano ha escrito una serie de pensamientos en una libreta, él no lo considera un diario, sino un estudio, un estudio sobre Luffy y sobre él mismo. Mientras más tiempo pasa con Luffy, más se cuestiona y piensa sobre cada hecho que le sucede alrededor de Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a mis lectores. Bien, esta es la primera vez que escribiré una serie de drabbles y serán LawLu o Law x Luffy. Hace rato que quería compartir alguna de mis historias sobre ellos, y a pesar de que estoy escribiendo otros fics siempre relacionados a esta pareja, voy a paso de tortuga. e_é Me decepciono de mí misma, pero mientras trato de hacer esos fics, haré estos drables._

_Bueno, a lo que es: Nuestro cirujano ha escrito una serie de pensamientos en una libreta, él no lo considera un diario, sino un estudio, un estudio sobre Luffy y sobre él mismo. Mientras más tiempo pasa con Luffy, más se cuestiona y piensa sobre cada hecho que le sucede alrededor de Luffy. _

_Extras:_

_Cada impresión será basada en cada episodio en el que Law vio a Luffy. Y la verdad, notarán que la mayoría de veces que sale Law en One Piece, siempre estará relacionada con Luffy. Así que es inevitable que él, como doctor, no sienta curiosidad al estudiar a Los Sombrero de Paja, en especial a su capitán. _

_Por si tienen alguna curiosidad a lo que me refiero en algunas impresiones, he puesto el número de capítulo por si se han perdido de algo, olvidado o qué sé yo. Muchos nos solemos distraer, así que por eso mismo lo hago._

* * *

**Impresiones**

* * *

_La primera impresión cuenta_

* * *

_(Cap. 396)_

* * *

_Se dice que la primera impresión que tienes de una persona, es la que cuenta. En este caso, ¿será verdad?_

_Cuando giré mi cabeza sobre mi hombro para ver hacia atrás, allí estaba él. Dando gritos y saltando como un sapo. Parecía estar lleno de emociones, entonces me pregunté: ¿Así que es él, Mugiwara-ya no Luffy? Alias: "Sombrero de Paja". El tipo que lleva en su nombre la voluntad D. No parece gran cosa, pero ha venido causando un problema tras otro. ¿Será que es capaz de formar una tormenta en un futuro o solo es otro fanfarrón más? _

_Como sea, supongo que no ha venido a la subasta a comprar. Por lo que acababo de presenciar, parecía un tipo con determinación. Se atrevió a pegarle a la mayor escoria que pueda existir, esa clase de arrebatamiento es de un imprudente o de alguien con coraje. _

_Hace tiempo que mi corazón no latía de esta manera, pues Sombrero de Paja tiene una presencia abrumadora, aunque parezca tonto y simple._

* * *

_Comentarios: Bien, notarán que Law dijo: Mugiwara-ya no Luffy. La verdad no sé por qué no le dijo: Monkey D. Luffy cuando lo vio. Nunca le ha llamado por el apellido. D: Hemos visto que Law llama a muchos por su apellido, bueno, cuando lo poseen o cuando le da la gana de llamarles así. xD Pero bueno, espero que un futuro le llame por el nombre completo. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, aquí con el segundo episodio. Quise agregarle titulos a los episodios, pero al parecer son muy largos. Así que quedarán como capítulos enumerados, pero el episodio tendrá el encabezado. Hagan de cuenta que es el nombre del capiítulo. xD_

* * *

_Cuando preguntes por alguien, no mires para otro lado_

_(Cap. 397) _

_300,000,000 de berries… Nada mal, eso fue lo que pensé. Se hizo de ese valor en un periodo muy corto de tiempo, además, no se hizo de esa fama matando como Eustass-ya o haciendo maldades. Es interesante; no obstante, él parece no saber nada de mí._

_Una de sus tripulantes le dijo mi nombre, pero al voltearme a ver lo que más le interesó, curiosamente, fue Bepo. ¿No se supone que tendría que ser yo el centro de atención siendo el capitán de mi tripulación? Bueno, se nota que Mugiwara-ya es distinto, así que tendría que esperármelo. _

_Me pregunto si todo el tiempo es distraído. Sería difícil lidiar con alguien así, en especial si fuera yo quien tratase de lidiar con él. _

_Aún así su tripulación es interesante; él es interesante sobre todo. Él es quien me interesa…._

* * *

_Comentarios: Cuando Luffy voltea a ver a la tripulación de Law para referirse a Bepo, éste se sonroja. No me había dado cuenta antes. Dx Hasta hoy, y la verdad es que es tan lindo. Prácticamente las dos veces que Luffy se refiere a Bepo, voltea a ver a un costado. Es una cosita muy penosa. xD _


	3. Chapter 3

_Tres hacen multitud_

_(Cap. 398)_

_En estos momentos estoy siendo testigo de algo emocionante: ¿Explotará ese grillete de la sirena? Pero sobre todo, ¿qué hará Mugiwara-ya si eso ocurre? La verdad es que quiero ver más del comportamiento de Mugiwara-ya, pero el tipo parece muy concentrado, tan expectante como yo y el resto de los presentes. _

_Al parecer Kid conoce al tipo de cabellera blanca, ese anciano Rayleigh. Y al parecer éste tiene un interés sobre mi objetivo. Me desagrada pero al mismo tiempo me da curiosidad porqué está interesado. No obstante, saber eso es imposible porque estamos rodeados por la marina y no hay tiempo de averiguarlo._

_Eustass-ya no deja de parlotear, cosa que me cae en los huevos. Pero lo que en verdad no soporto, es que también esté interesado en Sombrero de Paja. No, eso no son celos ni ninguna especie de ello; es solo que no me gusta que traten de tomarme la delantera. _

_Ese pelirrojo sabe como joderles la existencia a las personas, hasta Mugiwara-ya se siente molesto con ese tipo. Pero él no se saldrá con la suya, espero que Sombrero de Paja pueda verme un poco en acción._

_Henos aquí, los tres contra los marines, y Eustass-ya quiere darme órdenes. Al menos Muwgiara-ya no lo hace. Bien dicen que un hombre libre no quiere dominar a otro. Sombrero de Paja es ejemplo de ello… Ya falta poco, allí están esos marines. Quiero ver a Luffy en acción. He escuchado que es sorprendente, pero nada mejor que ser testigo de ello. _

_Mugiwara-ya no parecer ser del tipo como Eustass-ya: musculoso y grande. En lo único que puedo decir que se parecen es en lo idiotas que son. No sé cual sea el más idiota, pero algo es seguro: tienen determinación. _

_Pero aunque tengan determinación, yo los venceré algún día. _

_Vi a Mugiwara-ya corriendo y devolviendo esas balas de cañón, vaya que tiene una habilidad muy extraña, pero ciertamente eficaz. Por desgracia, no puedo evitar sonreír al ver las acciones de este hombre de goma. _

_Quiero ver más, pelear junto a él un poco más, claro que sería mejor si solo el idiota de Eustass-ya no estuviera aquí._

* * *

_Espero que hasta aquí les esté gustando, espero sus comentarios. Como tuve tiempo de hacer varios episodios, y aunque no los pude publicar anteriormente debido a un problema técnico de FF, evitaré el saludo para que lean de corrido. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Si tienes algo, vete tú… Si tú regresas, el otro tendrá suerte_

_(Cap. 399)_

_Prácticamente ya hemos acabado con los marines de nuestro alrededor, y repentinamente Mugiwara-ya se encogió. De repente, tuve un impulso, pero obviamente no lo iba a demostrar… No soy de los que demuestra esa clase de comportamiento. Pero no me faltaron las ganas de a acariciar la cabeza de Mugiwara-ya, o de sostenerlo. _

_Acepto que, tal vez, a veces, de vez en cuando, quizás, bueno; me gustan las cosas tiernas. Pero como ya mencioné: no soy de los que demuestra esa clase de comportamientos. Aunque también debo agregar que fue inesperado y hasta cierto punto divertido ver a Mugiwara-ya en ese estado. No sé si sea parte de sus técnicas o de la fruta en sí el hecho de que se encogiera. _

_Él aún sigue despertando mi curiosidad. Pero debo separarme en estos momentos, no quisiera encontrarme con algún almirante y seguir peleando junto al insoportable de Eustass-ya. _

_Espero volver a encontrarlo, y espero hacerlo muy pronto. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Ya que estás allí, ¿por qué no?_

_(Cap. 587)_

_Finalmente en Marineford…_

_Mi tripulación y yo hemos llegado hasta este punto. Después de lo sucedido en Shabondy, no pude quedarme quieto. Sabía que esa imprudencia tendría sus repercusiones._

_Era mi deber, como doctor, ayudarle. Él no se convertiría en mi enemigo en un futuro si estuviera muerto, es por eso que no puedo dejarlo solo. Este maldito impulso que me lleva hacia él, es como si me carcomiera. _

_No es casualidad que yo esté aquí, no vine a pelear ni mucho menos a husmear. No hay tiempo que perder, no cuando él luce acabado. _

_Le he insistido al payaso, pero él desconfiaba de mí. Cual vil ridícula criatura era mi obstáculo, pero lo conseguiría. No hay nadie alrededor como yo. Solo soy yo, cuan dichoso soy por ser parte de la historia, por ser parte de "su" historia. _


	6. Chapter 6

_No son celos_

_(Cap. 488)_

_Puedo decir que no me arrepiento de arriesgar mi vida, pero no puedo decir que el nerviosismo no me invada. No cuando somos el objetivo de esos marines. Y sobre todo, porque he sido el objetivo de kizaru. _

_Ese payaso se tardó en entregarme a esos dos. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo algo inesperado sucedió: un Marín de cabellera rosada apareció de la nada. Gritando y llorando, pero exclamando sabias palabras. ¿Qué clase de tipo será él también? Aunque no me atrae tanto como Mugiwara-ya. _

_Casi estuve por irme en el submarino, cuando apareció alguien muy peculiar. Alguien de gran fama, y de gran interés. He escuchado algunas cosas sobre él y Mugiwaya-ya. Al parecer ese sujeto fue su inspiración para convertirse en pirata, bueno, eso dicen los rumores. En cierta manera me provoca celos, sentimientos encontrados: Akagami-ya no Shanks fue su inspiración, y él mismo conoce a Mugiwara-ya desde la niñez. _

_Quiero verlo en acción, conocer al Yonkou, pero en esta situación es muy difícil. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Las manos también son un instrumento_

_(Cap. 489)_

_Sí, me precipité un poco al esperar mucho antes de sumergirnos y escapar, pero realmente me hubiese gustado ver de cerca aquel Yonko._

_No obstante, al querer dar la media vuelta, apreció ese tipo. Ese payaso raro me entregó algo muy importante. Que al tenerlo entre mis dedos por unos segundos mi corazón se aceleró, bueno, más de lo que ya se había acelerado por la incertidumbre de saber si saldríamos vivos de esta situación. _

_Pero más cabía destacar; que mi corazón palpitaba con furor, pues como doctor operaría a Mugiwara-ya. Sus heridas son de lo peor que haya visto; pero seguro, más allá de las heridas físicas, sé que hay otras peores en su corazón. _

_Como sea, no era tiempo de reflexionar o pensar en lo que el señor Sombrero de Paja sentía, era hora de la cirugía. Operación que haría sin anestesia, resultaba muy excitante el hecho de operar a alguien que estaba devastado tanto por dentro como por fuera. _

_Tocaría ese desnudo cuerpo elástico, el cual siempre me ha parecido raro pero único en su estilo. _

_El sujeto apenas respira, y mientras operaba aún nos perseguían. Pero nada puede salir mal cuando escaneo la situación, cuando soy yo el doctor, es seguro que tendré éxito. Y lo tendría porque no hay nadie mejor que yo, porque es de Mugiwara-ya de quien se trataba, por mi futuro plan… Porque esta cirugía cambiaría la nueva era. Su era, mi era, y la de otros. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Los conocidos de otros son tus rivales_

_(Cap. 490)_

_Después de descansar un poco de la cirugía, me había quedado tras la puerta después de que Bepo, Shachi y Penguin salieran. Al rato de unos segundos alcancé a escuchar una voz femenina, nada familiar por cierto. Cuando ella cuestionó por Mugiwara-ya, algo en mi interior se perturbó. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Acaso alguien importante para Mugiwara-ya? Si bien escuché que se trataba de Boa Hancock, una Shichibukai, para mí carecía de importancia. _

_Al verla me di cuenta cuánto le importaba Mugiwara-ya, y cuanto me incomodaba eso. Pero de todas formas quizá exageraba en cuanto lo que sentía, cosa que molestaba y me sigue molestando ese sentimiento. _

_Al final, ella resultó darme igual, así como el resto de personas raras que aparecieron en la embarcación contigua. Fue excelente ver a otro gran doctor frente a mí, que también resultó ser alguien conocido de Sombrero de Paja. Vaya que tiene muchos conocidos y unos muy inusuales, como él. _


	9. Chapter 9

_De vez en cuando es bueno llevar una tapa orejas_

_(Cap. 491)_

_Posteriormente de que Ivankov y sus camaradas se fueran, partimos hacia Amazon Lily, un lugar que supuestamente es prohibido para los hombres. Pero no nos quedaba de otra, aunque la verdad no era de mi interés ese lugar. _

_Me daba igual la localidad donde hubiese podido tratar a Mugiwara-ya, me las hubiera arreglado sin la ayuda de esa mujer. _

_Cuando entramos en ese lugar pude percibir un aroma dulce; al menos era agradable, no obstante la bienvenida no. Lo imaginé, sabía que no íbamos a ser bienvenidos. Tendría que haberme marchado, pero de alguna forma Boa-ya logró convencer a la matriarca. Así que no me quedó más remedio que quedarme allí, aunque los idiotas de mis tripulantes estaban muy contentos. La próxima vez que esté con ellos, a solas por así decirlo, les pondré mano dura. Ellos me conocen, y saben que no me gustan las imprudencias. _

_Pero repentinamente, mientras hablaba con Jinbei, Sombrero de Paja despertó bruscamente. Inclusive tuve que dejar a un lado lo que hace momentos sostenía entre mis manos: el sombrero de paja. Admito que por un momento había quedado embelesado con el objeto y que tuve que despertar de ese trance._

_Mugiwara-ya parecía una pulga en la distancia, saltando hacia la isla. No tengo idea de cómo pudo tener la fuerza para salir por sí solo de la embarcación. Es admirable, prácticamente puedo decir que es alguna clase de monstruo. _

_Sus gritos eran un problema, convocaba el nombre de su hermano. Era molesto, pero al mismo tiempo doloroso. Tengo una idea de ese dolor, pero no podría decirlo en estos momentos… Pero, sobre todo me sorprendió que aún pudiera moverse y derrumbar cosas, como si no sintiera dolor. _

_Su voz la puedo escuchar desde aquí, su dolor lo puede percibir el resto de personas, y su llanto hacía eco en toda la isla. No podía entrometerme, pues yo no era la persona indicada. _

_Creo que no hubiera tenido paciencia con Sombrero de Paja, lo habría rebanado para detenerlo. _


	10. Chapter 10

_No hay por qué despedirse si la otra persona no está_

_(Cap. 507)_

_Todos estábamos tranquilos, incluso los gritos de Mugiwara-ya habían cesado. Supuse que de alguna forma había superado sus demonios. Sin embargo, cuando estaba en plena calma, había algo raro en la distancia._

_Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a un hombre venir, y era nada más y nada menos que El Rey Oscuro. Simplemente no me lo esperaba, pero menos esperaba que me viera directamente al preguntar sobre el paradero de Sombrero de Paja. Él sabía que yo era quién había rescatado a Luffy, obviamente las noticias volaron, así que debí suponerlo. _

_Después tuvimos que marcharnos, hablé un poco con Rayleigh antes de irnos. Tuve que dejarle el sombrero, hubiera preferido entregárselo yo mismo, pero así tuvo que suceder._

_Con la llegada de Rayleigh sé que algo muy grande habrá, y seguro será la tormenta que traerá la voluntad D. Las ansias me carcomen, pero soy paciente y cuando ese momento llegué, seguro allí estaré. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Más vale tarde que nunca_

_(Cap. 513) _

_Convencer a mi tripulación de ir al Nuevo Mundo posteriormente fue relativamente sencillo. Tuve la oportunidad de ver el periódico ese día, y obviamente el señor Sombrero de Paja traía algo entre manos. ¿Acaso cree que nadie más aparte de su tripulación no se daría cuenta? No soy idiota, así que también me resultaba conveniente retrasar la partida hacia el Nuevo Mundo._

_Mugiwara-ya está dentro de mis futuros planes, así que estudiar un poco los movimientos de mis próximos rivales será entretenido. Aunque no puedo negar que me pique la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que harán todos los Mugiwara. _

_Definitivamente nuestros destinos se unirán nuevamente. Y cuando eso pase; Mugiwara-ya no tendrá alternativa. No escapará de mis manos. _


	12. Chapter 12

_A mal tiempo buena cara_

_(Cap. 585)_

_Después de mi travesía en la Gran Línea, finalmente llegué al Nuevo Mundo. Me convertí en Shichibukai, y para darle rienda a mis planes tuve que hacer una negociación con Caesar, un mediocre científico en la isla de Punk Hazard. Pero algo interrumpió mi tranquilidad: tenía que encargarme de los marines que habían zarpado en la isla y enfrentarme a ellos._

_Todo iba de acuerdo a mi plan, aunque las posibilidades de encontrarme con los tripulantes Sombrero de Paja eran escazas, no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando El Cazador Blanco y su compañera me cuestionaron sobre el paradero de Mugiwara-ya. _

_Cuando escuché la voz de Sombrero de Paja en el Den Den Mushi pensaba que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Al parecer el sino desea que nos encontremos. Simplemente era curioso; por dentro no pude evitar entusiasmarme, porque por una parte el resto de mi plan podría llevarse a cabo._

_No obstante, todo se esclareció cuando vi parte de la tripulación. A pesar de mi asombro y confusión; mi interior fue invadido por la incertidumbre: ese idiota realmente rondaba por aquí. Quería verle, pero no en ese momento. Él y sus compañeros solo me traerían problemas._

_Me incomoda de sobremanera estos sentimientos encontrados: querer alejarlo, pero al mismo tiempo encontrarme con él. Al parecer las circunstancias no ayudaban en nada._

* * *

_Hasta aquí escribí de corrido, y la verdad es que disfruté mucho volviendo a ver los episodios de One Piece. Espero les haya agrado la historia hasta el momento y espero sus comentarios. Gracias por leer y esperen los otros capítulos muy pronto. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Finalmente actualizao este fic, y bueno, aún sigo tratando de pensar lo que posiblemente Law tuviera en su cabeza cuando hizo la alianza con Luffy. Difícil, diría yo. Pobre Law... _

_En los próximos episodios estarán formados por dos o más capítulos del anime, porque simplemente las situaciones no dan para que haya mucha historia. Así que lo siento, también culpo mi originalidad como escritora. u,u _

* * *

_Se necesitan dos para bailar_

* * *

_ (Caps. 586 y 587)_

_Bien, como no podía cambiar el escenario de que los tripulantes Sombrero de Paja no estuvieran acá. Antes de comenzar mi batalla con Smoker no podía permitir que ellos se fueran tan fácilmente._

_Los necesito de alguna forma, y para llevar a cabo mi plan tuve que cambiarlos de cuerpos con mi técnica: Shambles. De esa forma cabría la posibilidad de de tomar ventaja; de reencontrarme con ellos, y por qué no, con Mugiwara-ya. _

_Era momento de alejar mi aburrimiento un poco antes de verlo. Aunque esa mujer marinera no podría entretenerme; sabía que el Cazador Blanco sí. _

_Lo único seguro en este enfrentamiento, era que me haría entrar en calor. Porque la verdad, no me supuso ningún problema vencerle y arrebatarle su corazón. Así que el juego había terminado para él._

* * *

_Oh bien, si gustan dejen reviews, si no pues, ni modo. xD Gracias por leer y se me congelan las manos del frío. -No tienen nada que ver. _ Otra vez, como hice varios capítulos, iré de corrido, así que omitiré el saludo y el agradecimiento en los próximos episodios. Ustedes ya saben. 3 _


	14. Chapter 14

_Las sorpresas no vienen solas_

_(Cap. 588)_

_De un momento a otro pasó algo que me sorprendió, y es que no esperaba ver a Sombrero de Paja repentinamente. Mis ojos no me engañaban, era él y lucía muy bien comparado a la última vez que le vi. _

_No obstante, cuando él se acercó a mí no pude evitar incomodarme otra vez, pues lo primero que preguntó era dónde estaba Bepo. Otra vez: ¿acaso no soy yo el Capitán? ¿Un Ouka Shichibukai? Y más importante, ¿acaso no fui yo el que sanó sus heridas? Pero bien, tuve que dejar de lado eso nuevamente._

_De todas formas la mente de Mugiwara-ya es impredecible. Él me agradecía, cosa que no era necesario. Aunque debía destacar que por dentro, alguna parte de mi ser era el que agradecía que Sombrero de Paja estuviera bien. Como doctor, simplemente es reconfortante saber que mi trabajo no tiene fallas, obteniendo así un éxito ineludible. Y aunque mi conversación con él fue interrumpida por la marinera, pude cruzar otras palabras con él: nos encontraríamos luego y, probablemente, ambos podríamos recuperar aquello._

* * *

_Comentario: Supongo que muchos de nosotros nos dimos cuenta de lo que Law dijo tanto en la manga como en el anime algo que nos hizo pensar. Cito: "Ambos tenemos algo que recuperar". Cosa que no sabemos a lo que él se refería. _

_Hay distintas teorías sobres esto y una de ellas es: Law tiene el corazón de Luffy y viceversa. Algunos desacreditan esta teoría pues como Luffy peleó más tarde con Caesar, tuvo que pelear usando su técnica y por eso mismo no puede ser posible. Por el hecho de que necesita que su corazón bombee mucha sangre. -Aunque en los personal pienso que esto no tendría que suponer un problemas, porque el corazón está protegido cuando está fuera. Pero no sé… Además, del hecho de que tendría que haber un agujero en el pecho de Luffy. -Esto suponiendo que solo Law tendría el corazón de Luffy, pero si ambos tuvieran el del otro, quién sabe._

_En fin, esto es buscarle cinco patas al gato. Pueda que sea otra cosa y lamentablemente aún no sabemos. Espero lo descubramos en el arco de Dressrosa. :) Espero me cuenten sus teorías mientras no salga esto en la manga. xD _


	15. Chapter 15

_No hay que dormirse en los laureles_

* * *

_(Cap. 591, 592 y 593)_

_Tuve un mal presentimiento cuando Caesar me dijo que los "Cool Brothers" se harían cargo de los Mugiwara. Si les sucedía algo, truncaría mis planes. Así que me dejó mal sabor de boca. Y para colmo de males, esa mujer pájaro es una bocaza: le contó mi relación con Sombrero de Paja. _

_Pero lo bueno es que aún podía seguir fingiendo. Si quería tomar ventaja, tenía que marcharme e ir en busca de algunos tripulantes del Sombrero de Paja antes de que Caesar acabe con ellos. _

_Y tal como lo predije, me encontré con ellos; de hecho, con el que más me importaba: Mugiwara no Luffy. _

_Allí mismo, después de vencer sin parpadear a uno de los "Cool Brothers", le propuse lo que había estado pensando: una alianza para vencer a un yonko. _

_Desde la última vez que lo dejé en la isla, siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber cómo era ese chico. En mi interior estaba realmente ansioso por hablar con él. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos_

* * *

_(Cap. 594)_

_Finalmente planteé mi plan a Mugiwara-ya, aunque tenía mis dudas si el tipo entendería la magnitud del plan. No noté que pensara mucho, y era de suponerlo: él realmente era un temerario o un idiota. _

_A pesar de mis reservas, si quería seguir en el Nuevo Mundo tenía que arriesgarme. El sujeto que parecía un robot pero que tenía voz femenina al mismo tiempo; quería arruinar mi plan al objetar contra mi idea. _

_No obstante, salí airoso. Obtuve lo que quería: una alianza con él. En ese momento me pregunté cuán interesante o hasta qué punto sería gratificante el estar al lado de Sombrero de Paja. _

_Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba… Porque por desgracia, -para mí desgracia- al conocer a sus tripulantes y a él, tuve una impresión distinta: al parecer todos los tripulantes del Sombrero de Paja son idiotas, contando a su Capitán por supuesto. Ese tipo reía sin cuidado. _

_En ese instante no sabía en lo que me metía… Abrigué un vago arrepentimiento dentro mí, pero terminé cediendo. No era conveniente deshacer la alianza. Simplemente no sabía lo que me deparaba el sino. _

_No iba a alejarme de él tan fácilmente, y no iba permitir que ninguna circunstancia lo hiciera, por muy estúpida que fuera. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Tus aliados podrían ser tus peores enemigos_

_(Caps. 595, 596 y 597) _

_Iba de lo más tranquilo con Chopper hacia el laboratorio donde estaba Caesar cuando, Sombrero de Paja apareciera de la nada, volando, gritando y haciendo jaleo en la entrada principal: ¿En serio qué pensará ese idiota? Con tal comportamiento solo echaría a perder el plan. _

_Hasta había olvidado el pequeño incidente con los Mugiwara de haberme atado al mapache en la cabeza: lo cual fue vergonzoso. Los Sombrero de Paja se rieron de mí y ganas de mutilarlos no me faltaron; pero suponía que eso no serviría de nada. Después de todo, los idiotas siempre serán idiotas. _

_No sé cómo se le ocurrió la idea de confrontar a Caesar directamente. Seguro su masa gris no ha de ser de gran tamaño. Pero al final, decidí que lo dejaría así. Que se entretuviera peleando con los marines y subordinados de Caesar en la entrada. Después de todo él se divertía. Rara forma de divertirse diría yo._

_Más tarde llegué a la cámara donde se supondría encontraría a Caesar, y al no encontrarlo vi mi oportunidad al ver sola a Monet, pero al mismo tiempo me inquietaba que ese sujeto no estuviera aquí. Sin embargo, mi confianza estaba depositaba en Sombrero de Paja, realmente esperaba que le capturara. _

_Aunque debo me mencionar que me incomodaba el hecho de que esa mujer insinuara que quería una cita con ella. Realmente odio ese tipo de humor. _

_Después de irme con ella para que Chopper hiciera su trabajo; algo imprevisto pasó: ¿qué diablos hacía él aquí? Vergo… Esta vez estaba en problemas. Esperaba que al menos Sombrero de Paja no se encontrara en un aprieto similar. _


	18. Chapter 18

_A veces hay que mirarle el lado bueno a la vida_

* * *

_(Caps. 598 y 599)_

_Por un momento pensé que todo -o lo más que se podía gracias a Mugiwara-ya- estaba saliendo bien. No está en mí el fallar cuando he planeado todo fríamente, pero no entendía la presencia de ese hombre. El solo verlo me disgusta. Mi pasado con él no fue algo "grato" que digamos. _

_Como sea; después desperté junto a él. Sombrero de Paja lucía muy relajado, ignorante de lo que estaba sucediendo. No pude apartar mí vista de él, esperando a que despertase. Y cuando al fin lo hizo; realmente parecía que venía de otro mundo. _

_Increíblemente parecía estar alegre al estar dentro de una jaula; y por lo que escuché de su boca, estuvo en una situación así en el pasado. Ya no sé ni que pensar de él. Pareciera que todo lo toma a la ligera._


	19. Chapter 19

_No todas las preguntas tienen respuestas_

* * *

_(Caps.600 y 601)_

_Al parecer a Mugiwara-ya se le debe explicar cada cosa detalladamente, porque de lo contrario, su cerebro no parece reaccionar. Esto fue otro de los puntos que no me esperaba por parte de él, pues ha sido catalogado como uno de los peores de nuestra generación pero esto muy bien refutaría su fama: él no tiene nada de infame o perspicaz. _

_Apenas sabe de Doflamingo, únicamente su nombre, diría yo. A pesar que le advertí que no le subestimara, no sé si tomará en cuenta mi comentario. _

_También, desde ese momento me di cuenta de que Sombrero de Paja se preocupa por sus enemigos… Y es que, cuando Vergo estrujó mi corazón, él reaccionó ante mi dolor. Se supone que como futuros rivales que seremos, no debería de suceder. Pero al parecer él es diferente, más bien ha marcado muchas diferencias que no me esperaba desde que dimos inicio con nuestra alianza. Me pregunto qué otras sorpresas más me deparará el destino al estar junto a él, o quizá sería mejor no cuestionar._

* * *

_Bien, hasta aquí llego con las acualizaciones de corrido. _

_Comentario: Insisto, probre Law, con Luffy tiene que pensar de más. ewe Cualquiera diría que Luffy es muy simple, y de hecho así es, y he allí donde radica su complejidad. _

_Gracias por leer y espero saber de ustedes. :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Cuando te enojes, cuenta hasta diez_

* * *

_(Caps. 602 y 603)_

_No sé qué me sorprendió más: ¿Que Vergo estuviera allí o la despreocupación de Luffy ante la situación? Y para colmo, aún con las esposas puestas, gritaba más. No sé si agradecer que las tenga, digo, por la protección de mis tímpanos ya que lo debilita, o simplemente que no las tuviera. Y es que al menos, si no estuviéramos en esta jaula, me alejaría unos metros de él sin pensarlo dos veces. _

_Pero si hay algo que he aprendido a través de los años es contar hasta diez. Y esta vez era de utilidad, pues cuando le quité la cadena lo primero que hizo fue gritar y armar más jaleo. Bendecía a la paciencia que tengo al estar rodeado de tantos idiotas. _

_Solo deseaba que en un futuro cercano no me reventara la bilis. _


	21. Chapter 21

_La diversión la creas tú_

* * *

_(Caps.604, 605 y 607)_

_Finalmente pudimos entrar al interior del laboratorio, pero igual todos me resultaban molestos. A veces me cuestionaba si alguno de los tripulantes Sombrero de Paja se tomaban en serio nuestra alianza. En especial su capitán, que ni aún con la advertencia de su espadachín, hizo caso. Lo primero que causó fue otro alboroto al volar como algo similar a un UFO. Y era tan "original" que hasta su técnica se nombraba así._

_Cuando me separé de ellos, por fin pude tener un poco de tranquilidad: sin gritos, sin ataques sorpresas, sin idiotas y quejas. Mis tímpanos me lo agradecían. _

_Y a pesar que en mi camino encontré algunos debiluchos, no me supuso ningún problema. Es más; me hacían el favor de despejar mi aburrimiento al escuchar mi nodachi al devanarlos. Nada mejor que el sonido de una espada cortando para variar. _


	22. Chapter 22

_A veces hay que procrastinar_

* * *

_(Caps. 608, 609, 610, 611, 616 y 617)_

_Pude dar un respiro cuando llegué al edificio donde se producía el SAD. Algo que podría controlar sin necesidad de otros rodeándome. Pero esa idea se fue al carajo al encontrarme con Vergo. _

_En ese momento otra vez vino a mí un recuerdo de viejos tiempos, nada agradable. _

_Imaginaba que Mugiwara-ya al menos no estaba en un gran peligro, pues Caesar comparado a Vergo no era muy fuerte. El único que verdaderamente estaba en problemas era yo, y eso que los otros idiotas Sombrero de Paja también pudieron estarlo. _

_Di lucha lo más que pude contra Vergo, antes de que Smoker apareciera. Y a pesar de que me venció momentáneamente, obviamente de acuerdo a mi plan, tenía pena por el Cazador Blanco. _

_Pues mientras yo estaba en el suelo, vi pelear a Vergo contra Cazador Blanco de un momento a otro; pero aún me venía a la cabeza Sombrero de Paja. Lo que menos quería era morir allí sin haber cumplido mis objetivos, entre ellos: conocer a fondo a Mugiwara-ya. Si bien hay prioridades, es algo que no podía evitar._

_Así que enfocaba en recuperar mis energías, aunque era un poco raro hacerlo mientras pensaba en Mugiwara-ya. _

_Y gracias a El cazador blanco, pude tener mi corazón de vuelta. Cuando hablé con Vergo de la nueva era que se aproximaba, obviamente me refería a Mugiwara-ya. No solo se trataba de mí o el resto de los Ex-Super Nova, pues ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Sombrero de Paja, posee la voluntad. D. _

_Mi confianza sobre que Mugiwara-ya venciera a Casear tenía un fundamento, basado en su personalidad y fama. No era que pensase que él fuera el más poderoso, no. Él, inclusive, era mejor opción que yo para derrotar a ese ser venenoso. _


	23. Chapter 23

_La gente idiota es la que más nos atrae_

* * *

_(Caps. 619, 621 y 622)_

_Si bien dije que tenía confianza en que Mugiwara-ya venciera a Caesar, al poco tiempo me arrepentí de esas palabras. Y es que cuando finalmente me encontré con él no lo había atrapado. Las ganas de partirlo en pedazos no me faltaron y también de reemplazarle el cerebro por uno de gallina. Apuesto que a que una ave de corral piensa más que ese tipo. _

_Tampoco hacía caso, en serio, cómo diablos vine a parar a esto. Si en mi lugar estuviera Eustass-ya, ya hubiera tomado de cuello a Sombrero de Paja, aunque eso no serviría de mucho. _

_Al menos sus camaradas parecían tener más cerebro que él, pues fue lo que me pareció al verlos usar sus técnicas para atrapar a Caesar. _

_Como Mugiwara-ya no hacía caso a mis recomendaciones ni me escuchaba, terminé por resignarme. Decidí ya no intentar entenderlo. Tan solo agotaba mis energías, pero aún con lo idiota que parecía me seguía intrigando. Nadie puede ser tan idiota, ¿o sí?_

* * *

_Hasta aquí finalizo estos drabbles. No pretendo hacer más allá de esto, porque Law finalmente se resignó de alguna manera. También quise hacer estos drabbles apegado al anime y no salirme de allí. Si no, el fic hubiera sido yaoi, un Law un tanto distinto y no sé qué más. _

_La verdad es que nadie sabe exactamente lo que piensa Law, pero fue entretenido el intento meterse en esa cabecita. _

_El arco de Dressrosa para el anime finalmente comenzó, así que a seguir viendo a Law sufrir con la tripulación de Luffy. xD _

_Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic. :) Laugh maker tiene para largo, así que allá nos leemos. 3 _


End file.
